


Shadow Monster

by Hunter13Hawkie



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Reincarnation, Assault, Hallucinations, M/M, Mystery, Nightmares, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Slow Build, i'll add tags as i go
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-11-26
Updated: 2015-11-25
Packaged: 2018-05-03 10:54:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,009
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5287964
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hunter13Hawkie/pseuds/Hunter13Hawkie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Eren used to be just like any other kid with loving family and friends until the day that marked his life forever. Ever since the weird dreams of cannibalistic giants, gruesome deaths and horror of apocalyptic world had started to haunt him, Eren’s life had turn to worse and worse. He somehow manages to handle the nightmare situation, only to become much worse later. The most recent nightmares had made him isolated from the society due to constant fear of being targeted.<br/>His father, a doctor, is slowly starting to doubt anything would help until he comes across Dr. Levi Ackermann. As specialist in psychology, Levi offers to help, not knowing what to expect since he's dealing with some other kids who have simmilar problems as Eren. </p><p>Will Levi manage to help him in time or will Eren succumb to his fears and spend the rest of his life alone in mental facility? And what else some certain people possess besides bloody nightmares?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Shadow Monster

**Author's Note:**

> So yeah, all who voted for Shadow Monster here's the first chapter ;) 
> 
> I've been pretty busy lately and I will be soon too due to upcoming anime convention. I rather not promise anything, but I will try to update my works as soon as possible. I just felt like writing this one since I rewatched SNK for the twentieth time.
> 
> This will probably be the last update that I've made as a teenager - bye bye my teens, freaking hello to wild twenties!
> 
> Enjoy ;)

Slight winter breeze blew through boy’s small form as he carried a box wrapped in shiny green paper. Despite dressing up warm for the last remaining winter in the beginning of the spring he shivered a bit, still seeing his breath from the cold.

 

“We can stay until eight o’clock.” an older man beside him said “Any longer will be better for some other time.”

“Yes grandpa.” boy fixed a lock of his blond hair “Don’t worry, Yeager’s house is only a few blocks away from our home.”

“I know Armin, but streets can be pretty dangerous during the night.” man sighed while patting Armin’s tiny head.

 

Before blond could give a nod to reply, they were already in front of the doors his grandfather ringing a bell. Multiple voices were heard from inside, brunette opening the doors with a smile. Next to her was a boy who was practically a spinning image of her, brunet with emerald eyes grinning at the sight of his friend.

 

“Armin!” he immediately gave him a hug, blond nearly dropping the present.

“Happy Birthday Eren!” Armin said to overjoyed boy when giving his gift.

“Wow, did you wrap it yourself? It looks so amazing!” Eren’s eyes gleamed at the reflections of neon green wrapping paper. He nearly started opening it when his mother nudged him to put politeness before the excitement.

 

“Eh… please come in. Mom’s nearly done cooking!” Eren did his best at playing the host, inviting Armin and his grandfather inside, away from the cold weather. Carla Yeager helped getting their guests’ coats off as boy led them inside of their small, but decent house. Balloons and other birthday decoration was everywhere, a pretty big balloon with number 9 just above the dining table where the rest of Eren’s family was. Grisha Yeager stood up from the table to greet Mr. Arlert as Mikasa, girl the same age as Eren, did the same with Armin, completing their little trio. After a quick greeting, Carla rushed back to the kitchen Mikasa not far behind to help bringing the food to the table.

 

Since Eren’s birthdays with classmates from Shingashima Elementary always resulted in some sort of a disaster, namely fights with neighbor boy Jean, parents concluded one dinner with close friends (in this case Armin) and family was more than enough. After all, the school had a tendency to give candy and a big cupcake with a candle to the birthday child every year. During the birthday dinner they would eat food of partly Eren’s choice (because they would only eat sweets if it was his entire choice), play some games and have a great moment when Eren would blow the candles, followed by unwrapping the presents.

 

Boys already taken their seats, discussing the latest chapter in comic books they were both collecting. Grisha offered Mr. Arlert wine which he refused, asking for water instead, brought by Mikasa who along with Carla began setting the first dish on the table. On Eren’s choice they were having chicken noodle soup, spareribs with lots of barbeque sauce, homemade French fries, pickles as salad and ice cream with hot vanilla pudding (cake didn’t count as dessert).

They didn’t talk much during the meal, adults only saying few words about their children and occasionally joked about random things which made everyone laugh. Soon after the meal was finished, they moved to the living room where tea and cocoa where waiting, still hot. Children would bring out the game consoles, chatting about their daily lives while beating the enemy creatures in video game. Most of the time only Armin and Eren would play, Mikasa watching them while sipping her hot drink. She rather played the bystander otherwise Eren would start complaining whenever she would beat him in a game. By the time kids would reach the next level by defeating the boss, adults would convince them to play board games which seemed nothing compared to the wonderful graphics and action of their role playing video game.

Though nearly an hour later they was laughing their asses off on the hilarious pantomime challenges, especially when Eren needed to show the “damsel in distress” and Mikasa “prince”. Game needed to be ended once Carla realized just how long everything has taken, rushing to get the cake on the table. In the meanwhile Grisha and Mikasa set all the presents on the coffee table, ready to be opened soon.

Grisha armed with a video camera and Eren seated on the head of the table with a party bonnet on, Armin and Mikasa right next to him, they all waited for the main event. To make it even better, besides nine colorful candles, two sparkling candles were beside it, illuminating the room just like tiny fireworks. Brunet was more than excited when the chocolate cake with addition of vanilla buttercream icing was placed right in front of him, big letters written by whipped cream saying HAPPY 9TH BIRTHDAY EREN! announcing just that.

 

“Now make a wish.” his mother said, placing a tiny kiss on his forehead “And if you’ll wish hard enough it may come true.”

“Really?” boy’s emerald eyes grew wider from the additional surprise.

 

Carla smiled, nodding for a reply as he closed his eyes, thinking about tons of tiny wishes out of which he had to pick only one. The melody of the happy birthday song echoed throughout the dining room, camera capturing every moment of it. At last he decided to blow the candles as the sparkles gradually became smaller. His eyes opened at the sight of everyone clapping their hands accompanied by congrats on turning nine. The scene was pretty similar to one for Mikasa’s birthday only a month ago and was likely to be repeated one more time during the beginning of winter when Armin would be the same age as them.

 

Cake was sliced and served to others, each enjoying the tasty aroma of both chocolate and vanilla. Eren’s mother wasn’t the best cook for nothing, her homemade birthday cake putting all cakes from the bakeries to shame. It was so good that seconds were a must for everyone.

Lastly Eren’s favorite part finally came, he barely hiding excitement when he stood in front of the pile of neatly wrapped presents. He hardly waited to see what was inside, though his parents had to take tons of photos first, all accompanied by the recording camera. Boy pouted with his cheeks, growing impatient especially when they insisted to take even more photos.

 

“Step next to Eren Mikasa, you too Armin, the three of you are just adorable together!” Carla chuckled at the children, all of them trying hard to keep eyes opened at the fleshing camera.

Mikasa didn’t need to be told twice to hug her brother, her hands pressing him against her form tightly.

 

“Alright you can start opening them.” Grisha said, Eren immediately grabbing the first present. It was a small package wrapped in red paper from Mikasa, full of candies and tiny action figure that he was currently collecting plus the homemade birthday card.

Present from parents was basically a big gift bag with two helium balloons being tied to it, each with a different picture of celebrating characters. As usual his parents again didn’t differ from gifts and necessary items so it wasn’t surprising that he got new pairs of socks, underwear, shirts, some new school stuff such as notebooks and brand new coloring pencils. Though Eren was happy with them since most of the items contained pictures and inscriptions of Advancing Monsters, the very same comic books he and Armin were collecting. Not to mention he loved to draw so coloring pencils were more than welcome in his overly stuffed art supply collection. He also nearly overlooked the note saying his allowance was higher and that he could go visit the new aquarium in the Trost, city nearly two hours away.  

Last but not least was the present from Armin, the prettiest one in Eren’s eyes. Slowly tearing the beautiful sparkling green paper, boy was face to face with the guidebook of Advancing Monsters, more candy and the latest comic book of it.

 

“Wow you actually got the guidebook? I heard it was very hard to get.” brunet couldn’t get his eyes off the illustrations, blond grinning at other’s smile.

“My grandfather knows the owner of the bookstore who managed to get it.” Armin said when getting a surprise hug from overjoyed Eren.

“Thank you! Oh I can’t wait to see everything behind the scenes!” boy embraced the book between him and Armin as it was a puppy.

“Actually that’s not the best thing.” blond took the comic book from the table, completely overshadowed by the guidebook “Check the first page.”

 

A little bit puzzled, Eren opened it, looking at the page which was usually blank although this time it wasn’t. Brunet nearly dropped it from the excitement from only few sentences written there.

 _“Grab your weapons and rise up to become the warrior against the monsters from the unknown dimension! To Eren for his ninth birthday. From M.B.Z.”_ Eren had read out loud before hardly breathing due to surprising present “You actually met M.B.Z.?!”

“More like bumped into him.” Armin chuckled at the memory “Couple of weeks ago he paid a visit to the science club. And guess what? My science club teacher is his wife!”

“Mom can I sign up for a science club?” boy didn’t bother to listen what else has blond to say, his thoughts only on his idol and creator of the popular series of action-fantasy comics.

“Honey you’re already in the art club and it will be hard for you to start in the middle of the year.” Carla patted his head, Eren’s face downing “Plus it’s no guarantee he will just regularly come to the science club.”

“But…” boy was lost of words, eyes nearly becoming teary.

“Your mother is right.” even though he hated to see Eren sadder, Armin confirmed “I’ve been in science club for four years and yet M. B. Z. never visited, even that time was accidental. He’s a very busy man.”

“Awwww…” brunet stared his signature, thinking about his idol “Well if you ever see him again, can you tell him that I said thank you for the personal autograph?”

“It will be hard, but I’ll remember.” blond smiled, happy that Eren was despite being stubborn towards what he wanted, quick to let it go and stay optimistic.

 

Soon Armin was bombarded with questions about his idol, duo soon getting to Eren’s room where they chatted in private. Signed comic was placed on the special place, an empty bookshelf right above the box full of all previous editions. Their uninterrupted discussion over the design of a monster was over only the third time Armin’s grandfather knocked on the door, saying they should be leaving soon.

Saying goodbye, the guests left as Yeager family waved them until they left the sight of the house. In Eren’s eyes the ninth birthday was one of the most unforgettable ones he ever had, not only because of the special gifts but from the experience with everyone. He knew he was getting older and his childhood would gradually slip away until it would be completely replaced by teenage years, so it was no surprise that every memory was precious to him.

 

“Alright let’s go back inside, dishes won’t wash by themselves.” Carla rushed children inside, pointing at the pile of dirty plates in the sink.

“That’s right, because Mikasa will wash them!” Eren stuck his tongue at the girl, racing back to his room back to reading the guidebook.

“Eren! Just because it’s your birthday you don’t need to act like a little brat!” his mother was furious, but calmed down once she realized it was only a childish joke.

“Carla, he is a little brat and he knows it.” Grisha chuckled at his son disappearing behind the closed doors “Let him enjoy his birthday, let alone his childhood.”

 

Giving up, she sighed as she got into the kitchen, Mikasa already scrubbing the first plate. Girl didn’t mind doing chores one bit, especially because Eren was practically bad and clumsy at doing them plus if that made him happy she was more than glad to do them. By the time everything was cleaned it was nearly pass the kids’ bedtime, Mikasa already heading for the bathroom before Eren could. In the meanwhile Carla went to check on Eren who was found sleeping soundly right next to the opened comic. Playfully she gently shook his shoulder, him not stirring one bit.

“You can’t sleep without brushing your teeth and in your clothes.” woman tried her best to get him up, boy only mumbling in protest.

“It’s Sunday… mom… no school today.” brunet turned towards the wall getting back to sleep.

“Honey it’s still Saturday.” she finally got him to partly wake up, his sight all blurry and puzzling “But you must at least go wash up.”

 

It took nearly ten minutes before Carla managed to half-drag, half-carry him towards the bathroom, Mikasa being done ages ago. Eren somehow stayed awake when brushing his teeth, though some of the toothpaste ended on his cheeks rather than in his mouth. Fortunately he washed everything off before swallowing unwanted substance tasting like the worst chewing gum. With a little help his face was cleaned, pajamas on him and soon he was back in the bed, Carla tucking him securely under the warm blanket. Feeling a good night kiss, Eren’s lips turned into a sleeping smile as he snoozed way to the land of dreams, world which was entirely his and no one could take it.

 

Or at least he thought so.

 

As soon as the main light was turned off, he had no idea of just how much he would crave for the light in future.

 

Or his mother.

 

Or anyone who would be able to keep him safe.

 

When his mother’s steps echoed away from his room, his mind sank into comfortable blackness, the one usually experienced soon after closing the eyes. For a while it seemed as this will be another dreamless sleep, the best thing after a tiring day.

 

But he was wrong, so very unaware of what was coming to haunt his dreams.

 

Suddenly he was standing behind a man wearing weird old clothes, similar to the ones he had on as well. Boy couldn’t see man’s face since it was under the hood of a waist-length cape. Come to think of it he was wearing the same cloth due to the massive rain drops, drenching the pants and shoes. They were walking through some sort of countryside surrounded by forests and if it wasn’t for a bad weather it could as well be a great vacation gateway. 

Soon he noticed a cottage just at the edge of the woods with a garden next to it. Was that where they were headed from the start? Once they were under the spot right in front of the doors, part of the roof providing shelter from the rain, man finally removed the hood, Eren gasping at recognition.

 

“Dad? Wh… what… are we doing here?” brunet was clueless, his questions staying at the tip of his tongue as he wasn’t able to say them. He rarely dreamt about his father since he was constantly busy with his job as the main surgeon at Shinganshima’s hospital, giving him an extra reason those dreams were far from ordinary.

Words that Grisha said made no sense in both logical and grammatical way, only unrecognizable sounds were heard. Man began knocking while saying something to him, Eren realizing he was actually saying something as well though he wasn’t sure what. This continued for some time, boy wondering why no one came to open the door. At last man opened them himself, eyes widening at the sight of the scene. Curious, brunet followed, regretting the action as soon as seeing just what exactly was inside.

Man with cropped blond hair was slumped against the table, big red stain on his white shirt, screaming out the reason why he wasn’t breathing. Next to him was a body of a black haired woman under which was the puddle of dark, still liquefied blood. Brunet watched with terror how Grisha quickly examined the bodies, trying anything to help them in form of the first aid. But judging the shaking of his head they were too late, their lives had been taken long before they’ve arrived.

 

Why was he seeing all this? He’d never watched anything that violent to see an actual death. Even Advancing Monsters were well censored, blood used only when showing injuries. Eren would remember accidentally cutting the index finger when helping his mother preparing lunch or scrapping his knee when playing football, both times seeing only few drops of blood. To see so much blood… it nearly made him throw up, being it a dream or not, the smell, the scene, death… all seemed too real.

But why was he so calm? By all logic he should be at least shaking if not running away from the obvious danger. He didn’t felt fear from the killers, sadness for the brutally murdered victims or not even nausea from the gore. Though there were emotions that overcame all the ones he was supposed to feel.

 

Burning rage…

 

Vengeance towards whoever did this…

 

So much anger…

 

All of it literally boiling all over his small body…

 

Grisha faced him and based on the gestures boy concluded he was to stay in the house while man would go get help. Without any other word his father rushed back down the pathway, leaving him behind with corpses of once living people.

Eren leaned against the wall, but no matter how much he tried to look away from the bodies, he wouldn’t stop looking at them, his emotions only growing. Out of sudden he grabbed a still bloodied knife, a tool that was probably used to kill the man, staring at the sharp edge. He had no idea what he was doing, his body acting at his own. It was as the dream was a puppet master controlling his body and possibly mind as well. Brunet would never just pick objects that were definitely dangerous or as matter of fact just marched into the opposite direction his father went.

 

What was he doing? He was told to stay, but body wouldn’t listen, only tightening the grip on the knife as he began running, rain drenching him to the bones. Why? Why he felt so much anger burning inside of him? He didn’t know the murdered people, he was scared of going anywhere alone and most of all he was being stupid for going after the killers. Either way his steps only became faster, following unknown instinct to punish the criminals who stole lives.

 

Another, much bigger cottage was seen after unknowingly long time of running deeper in the forest. There were foot trails in the mud, still fresh, leading to the very same building in the nearing. He could spot movements of two large figures resembling men around his father’s age. His own feet led him inside, consciousness telling him it was a bad idea. Eren somehow knew they were the murderers he came to finish up, but was he really going to do that? He wasn’t playing video games with Armin where he had magical weapons and ability to be revived in case he lost. Those men could really kill him and yet a hand gripping the knife was telling him to go on. Quietly he looked through the small slit in the doors, eying the duo when he realized they weren’t alone.

 

On the floor was a girl in white dress, resembling the night gowns his mother would sometimes wear instead of pajamas. Her hands were tied up, ugly bruise forming on her left cheek and her long black hair spread messily. Eren needed a bit more than few seconds to realize why she was so familiar to him, girl being no other than Mikasa, his own sister.

Why did she look so helpless? Mikasa he knew would have emotionless expression, always helping _him_ out of trouble, not getting into them herself. She looked so weak and could her face possibly showed fear? What the heck happened to the fearless big sister he’d always look up to and try to outmatch her strength?

 

The moment one of the two men rolled her with his foot on her back made everyone clear. Not only did the duo murdered people, they hurt his sister! The one person he’d thought was invincible and strong was lying on the cold ground like a broken doll, that she definitely wasn’t, thanks to them! Oh they will pay! He didn’t care if he didn’t have a magic sword or extra life, the rage he felt was giving him all the strength he needed.

 

Hiding the knife behind his back, boy slowly entered the room, acting as the most innocent kid. Duo was obviously surprised to see him and the nearest man angrily shouted, hitting at the opened doors. Brunet continued with the act, tiny tears making him even more vulnerable as well as the tiny voice of the frightened lost child. It seemed as the man was caught in the act, changing his tone to the worried adult as he crouched down on his level, patting his head in a parental way.

 

More than on his own childish act, Eren was disgusted at the one man was pulling, pretending to be caring when he was beating a girl his age just seconds ago. But he stayed put until man’s chest was on the right position for him to reach. Without a second though he stabbed him right into the heart, man gagging from the sudden action as the blood filled his mouth. Brunet shoved off the disgusting hand which was still patting his head, man falling on the floor with it as he drew back the knife. He felt no remorse as he closed the door, making other man shout.

 

Eren ran to the room across the hall, grabbing the first long object that was on his reach. Man was more than twice his size and on top of that had a freaking axe! He needed a better weapon if only to injure him enough to run away with Mikasa. The new weapon wasn’t much as it was just the same knife tied on the end of the broom, acting as the quick handmade spear. There wasn’t a second to waste since the angry voice of the man echoed through the hall.

Like his life depended on it, boy pushed off himself through the door, with a help of broom managing to reach the upper part of man’s shoulder. The force got him on the ground, Eren drawing the second blade he had found in the room and began giving one stab after another. His mind was blank only wanting to punish the criminal, even when he was dead, boy continued to stab him. He felt burning tears slipping through his eyes, but not because he felt pity towards their deaths. The solo reason for his pain was the fact that he became a killer despite for the sake of killing two murderers. There was no going back for what he’d done, knowing he was no better than them. Rage that was driving him into the mindless slaughter gradually began to drop as well as his strength.

 

But he did all that to save the person he cared for a lot and couldn’t bear to see those horrendous acts go unpunished, at least as long as he can do something about it. Dozens and dozens stabs later he thank god stopped since the vengeance was gone and man was long dead from the injuries. For a moment he felt the same as he did at the same time he’d seen the corpses, though he forced himself to stay strong for Mikasa. He was finally back in control of his actions, getting next to the girl and talking to her with gentle voice while cutting the ropes tying her wrists. Boy surely hoped the nightmare was coming to an end and as soon as Mikasa would be able to move they would run away from the horror. More than murderers, Eren was afraid of himself, afraid of becoming a monster he’s just killed if only for protecting someone. Just get out of here he continued to shout inside of his head.

 

Girl still had an expression of pure fright on her face, though she seemed to feel safe around him. She cradled her reddened fists mumbling something. Eren was going to grab her hand and run through the doors he’d entered himself when closing footsteps continued the nightmare.

 

At the doors was the third man, taller than other two and with angered surprise written all over his face. All power coming from the rage was used up for the previous killings, boy feeling like his old self, the weak nine old him who was terrified of the situation itself. Instinct to kill was gone, him not knowing what to do. He was shaking worse than ever, but he had to at least try to injure him or distract him, so at least Mikasa could escape.

 

He reached for the knife he’d carelessly dropped before, but the man was much faster, brutally kicking him in the stomach with a force that sent him flying across the room, hitting the wall with loud thud. Like the smell of blood, the pain felt as equally real, hurting more than any of Jean’s punches. Eren held his belly, groaning from the pain as the man was getting closer to him. Boy tried to gather all he had to do something, either to solve this nightmare or attempt to wake up.

 

He didn’t want any of this from the beginning very real pain literally striking him when he was suddenly pulled by the hair up, man’s hands gripping his neck. The pain from his belly was replaced by the one around his neck, struggling hard to breathe. He felt large meaty fingers clutching his neck as he was an animal prepared to be slaughtered. It hurt… hurt so damm much. He wasn’t prepared for this, not for the feeling of no air in his lungs, not for the painful grip around his neck, not for the nightmare itself.

Saliva began dripping down, vision got all blurry and mind fuzzy, though he continued to yell something despite all this causing him to fasten his own strangling. His struggling legs tried to kick, but having no oxygen he could hardly do anything. In one way he was happy due to the dying effect in dreams. Dying, falling or similar actions could wake you up, meaning he would be finally free of this mad nightmare.

 

But what about Mikasa? Would she be alright? Dream version of her or not, he couldn’t just leave her with that horrible man. But the more he tried, more he was slipping out, feeling entire body go limp as he progressed into inner unconsciousness. Just a moment and he would be out and back in his warm bed. But right then, Mikasa attacked the man with a knife from behind, burying the knife deep between his ribs. He was dead on sight, letting go of the boy who gasped for the air, coughing when taking quick inhales.

Was it finally over with the happier end? He surely hoped so due to his body hurting more than any aftermath of the fights at school. All that was left was to take Mikasa and get back where he was supposed to wait for his father. Eren took few more deep breaths when girl suddenly got closer to him, still holding the bloodied knife stuck in man’s back. They were eye to eye and out of sudden, her face was replaced by someone else. It was terrifying not even looking human.

 

“You’re a monster Eren… just like me.” unknown person whispered as the whole room began to spin and that’s when he had enough, screaming at the top of his lungs even though they still had far too little oxygen inside.

 

…

 

 

Eren awoke with a strong coughing fit and the freezing cold all over the room, his head spinning at the play of the darkness and lights being turned on. For minutes boy wasn’t sure just what exactly was going on, noticing blurry figures of his parents entering the room. Then out of sudden he felt terrible pain around his throat, each breath making him choke as well as the voice barely leaving his mouth.

He saw his father checking him over, gently rubbing his back whenever brunet painfully coughed. Carla had her hands covering her mouth looking over the room, nearly screaming herself when noticing something that Grisha didn’t.

 

Window only few steps away from Eren’s bed was shattered, pieces all over the desk right under it. The curtains were slightly moving due to the wind forcing its way in as well as the growing cold.

 

“Carla… wake Mikasa and get the nearest phone. Contact police with addition of ambulance.” man turned to her “Keep Mikasa close to you and come back as soon as possible.”

 

Brunette shakily nodded as she rushed towards girl’s room as quietly as she could. Unsure of what was going on Eren tried asking, but that only resulted in hoarse and another coughing fit.

 

“Don’t speak if it hurts you…” Grisha carefully massaged his back of the neck “… just nod or shake with your head a bit if I ask you something, okay?”

 

Boy was confused but trusted his father judgment when he nodded for the first time. He was asked if it hurt anywhere else, at which he nudged at his stomach. Question if he’d seen anyone was answered with no as well if he knew when. By the time he was done, Carla came back with cellphone in one hand and Mikasa’s hand in others. Girl was still dazzled from the sleep, but the moment she saw broken window and Eren’s deathly pale face she awoken completely.

“Police said they’d be here in five minutes and to remain somewhere safe in case burglar is still inside. How’s Eren?” Carla barely said the whole sentence without stuttering “Was… he…?”

“He’s definitely been attacked by someone.” man said it professionally as doctor despite his parent side interfering “I can’t say for sure just how severe it is.”

 

Carla had hard time battling tears, but had to stay strong if only for her children who were both really scared if not to death. Entire family stayed quiet, woman calming down shaken up Mikasa while man done everything he could to help Eren breathe properly. There were barely any sounds due to being in suburb area with only few houses in their neighborhood. Even the birds or other nightlife animals were silent, branches moving in the wind being the only sound.

Fortunately several sirens soon filled the neighborhood with their specific combo of blue and red lights plus the far too recognizing noise all over. They heard loud steps entering through forcibly opened front doors. There were shouts of “Clear!” and soon a couple of officers in bulletproof vests entered the room, recognizing the family in second.

 

“Yeager family?” the female officer asked, Carla nodding immediately “We will escort you outside while others will check the rest of your house.”

“My son… is hurt.” brunette pointed out at the pale Eren who was already scooped in Grisha’s arms.

“We know, there’s an ambulance waiting outside, but we must get you out of the house first. Just follow the fellow officer.” other, male police officer said, gun prepared in his hands.

 

Getting out of the house was truly terrifying experience since not a single member of Yeager family was aware what was going on. A potential burglar could be waiting around every corner, fully prepared to finish what he started. But why them?

At last they were outside, Grisha immediately rushing his son towards the ambulance where two medics were already waiting with the stretcher. Carla and Mikasa were given blankets since they were only in their pajamas and were led to the police car. The same female police officer from before, sat next to them trying to give them the feeling of safety.  

 

“What’s going to happen now?” brunette asked, her voice still shaken up.

“Mrs. Yeager, your house is technically right now a crime scene. We have to collect the possible evidence to locate the burglar. Have you ever had a break in before?” she replied with a following question.

“No, everything has been fine ever since we’ve moved here.” Carla said, Mikasa leaning against her mother since she wasn’t able to keep long hours.

“I see… well you’ll be taken to the safe house where you’ll probably be questioned for a better gathering of evidences. You’ll stay there until we declare your home safe.” female officer explained further her hand encouragingly on Carla’s shoulder.

“What about Eren?” worry still wouldn’t leave her face.

“Your son? He’ll probably be taken to the hospital since he’s the victim.” woman said, looking towards the other officer who addressed her. Brunette was going to ask more, but the female officer left before she could. Cradling her daughter’s sleeping head was the only thing she could do while waiting for any other news. Luckily Grisha joined in matter of minutes, face nearly as equally pale as hers, though he did best to stay strong when comforting her.

 

“Is Eren going to be alright?” she was almost too afraid to ask in case of the bad news.

“I talked to the medics as much as I could, but they didn’t tell more than I already knew. Whoever broke into his room tried to strangle him.” man replied, eyes glued to the floor of the car, Carla gasping from terror “He will have trouble breathing and talking for some time, but they’ll do few more tests to see if there are any other injuries.”

“Can’t we come along? There’s no telling how terrified Eren will be all alone in unknown place, especially after what just happened to him.” woman was on verge of crying when hearing all the details.

“Carla, right now we really can’t. I might be the head surgeons in Shingashima hospital, but as of now I’m a father of a victim no matter how you look at it. It’s how those things work and it’s best to do as we’re told for now. I’m sure they’ll let us visit him later when those things are settled.” Grisha embraced her as he barely stayed calm for her. He was a type of person who would need to act professional in any kind of situation but when it hit home it was very difficult to handle.

 

It took them nearly an hour before they reached the safe house which was luckily not far from hospital. It consisted of only two bedrooms, small bathroom and a bit larger room meant to be a combination of kitchen and dining area. Carla took the sleeping Mikasa to the bed while Grisha had a talk with an officer, agreeing on questioning the next day once everyone gets a fair share of sleep. They were also asked to hand the clothes, fingerprints and other samples to be in any help. There was news about Eren being out of any danger though he lost consciousness due to exhaustion. With nothing else to say escorting officers wished them good night as they left into the night, ensuring them that safe house is well protected, directly connected to the police station and that Eren’s hospital room was well guarded. Despite the thick walls and alarm, they still felt unsafe and barely shut their eyes for the rest of the night.

 

 

The next day just after Carla managed to make a quick lunch from ingredients provided by one of the officers responsible for their protection, a detective in charge of their case arrived. Woman just finished wiping now clean plates when the doorbell rang, Grisha opening the doors to the man seemingly a bit younger than him but just as tall. He had blond hair with an undercut, broad-shouldered figure and quite serious expression on his face. With him was the same female officer from the yesterday, now in the day hours revealed to have shoulder-length auburn hair and was kind of small height compared to the detective.

 

“Mr. Yeager, my name is detective Erwin Smith and this is officer Petra Ral.” he introduced himself as well as the unnamed officer from the yesterday.

“Thank you for your quick response yesterday.” Grisha shook hands with him gratefully as he led them inside to the table where Carla already waited. Mikasa was in one of the bedrooms, solving the puzzle as a distraction from the adult talk. She eavesdropped a bit on their conversation in order to find out why they were suddenly in unknown house and what happened to Eren.

 

At the table Yeagers faced the detective across the table, Petra preparing the folders full of papers and photos. Erwin on the other hand prepared the voice recording device in case the questioning would provide key evidence. Couple more minutes later everyone was ready for overviewing the situation.

 

“Before I start let me clear up some things for you. Mr. and Mrs. Yeager we’re investigating an assault and a break-in where every piece of information is crucial. We don’t know what happened, but with questions and evidences we’re trying to see the truth. If you’ll feel as I’m judging you, I’m already ensuring you it’s for the sake of finding the person responsible and not to make you feel guilty. Are you ready?” they were a bit surprised at the choice of words though they nodded at the question “Good, do you know anyone who would want to harm Eren or you through your child?”

“I’m afraid not.” man replied, Carla saying the same.

“Has anyone threatened you lately? Did you receive any kind of suspicious messages in from of an email, text or regular mail?” Erwin continued, serious look frozen on his face.

 

Reply has again been the same, even after they got to the questions regarding the identity of the suspect in case either of them knew it. There were a possibilities of suspect being an avenging patient, acquaintance of Yeagers, parent of a child from a school where Carla was teaching or even the fact there were more of them. Unfortunately none of those were confirmed, staying in the stage of guessing. Sighing Erwin pulled out the photo of the shattered window with specific pointers next to it.

 

“Whoever broke the window, it was shattered to the pieces from the outside. Also we don’t know how it is possible, but glass was completely removed from the window edges.” Erwin nudged at the wooden edges clean of any glass “We’re still studying the possible fingerprints or any other objects not belonging into the room. I must say I’ve been a detective for a while and never seen so perfectly broken window until now.”

 

He didn’t seem as it was finishing so they let him continue with the next photo. Carla gasped at the sight of her son’s close injuries, proving just how serious they were.

 

“We’ve spoken to the doctors who treated him and examined anything that would give answers. Some of the tests are still ongoing so clear report hasn’t been completed yet. Although I can give you some of the clues we’ve found.” Petra dug through the folder when handing few more photos of Eren’s exposed neck and stomach. Parents were shocked to see ugly bruisers that were around their son’s neck as it was the most gruesome necklace. Bruisers formed quite quickly, considering the attack happened less than 12 hours ago. The next injury was on boy’s belly, another purplish if not black bruise spread all over.

 

“The first photo shows a clear case of strangulation. Doctors confirmed it when Eren had trouble breathing and his voice was hoarse. He was stabilized with a respiratory device and a dose of painkillers. They’ve also done a brain scan to check if the lack of oxygen damaged his brain, but luckily it didn’t. His blood on the other hand is still being tested, just to check if he wasn’t forcibly drugged by the suspect. Now this...” blond pointed at the second bruise “…is a cause of the firm kick.”

 

As yesterday wasn’t enough already, Carla’s hands were over her mouth yet again, tears barely kept back.

 

“Luckily it’s just the bruise. All ribs are still alright as well as organs, no broken bones or eternal bleedings.” Erwin finished with good news, hoping it would calm the poor mother down.

“When will be the other tests done?” Grisha did his best to sound more like a doctor than a shocked father.

“Some by tonight, some in the following days.” detective sighed as he brought the first photo again “Now for this question I ask you to be completely honest with me.”

 

No longer than now man noticed it was actually a real-size photo of Eren’s neck in a very high definition. It almost felt as sleeping Eren was right in front of him, injury just inches away from his hands.

 

“Dr. Grisha Yeager… did you attempt to strangle your son Eren Yeager.” question was said completely out of sudden, parents shocked and even Petra was surprised at it.

 

Reaction was expected as Grisha angrily stood up, fists slamming into the table causing few of the photos being blown away. Officer Ral flinched a bit when Erwin stayed the same, never breaking the eye contact with furious man.

 

“Are you accusing me of hurting my own son?! I’m a doctor! I would never lay a hand on anyone let alone my family!” Carla nearly needed to take a hold of him to calm him down, Erwin raise an opened hand, turning to the brunette.

“Can you confirm it wasn’t him?” blond asked, Grisha gradually going back to his own self.

“We’ve woke up at the same time when we heard Eren’s screaming. Eren was already hurt when we both entered his room.” woman’s tone changed to more assuring one, giving the detective enough answers.

“It’s alright I believe you, the main purpose of the question was to exclude you from the suspect list.” Erwin picked the photo from the ground, pointing at the bruise, clearer to be seen in bigger formation “You see the pattern of the bruisers? Now that they formed we managed to get the shape of the attacker’s hands. As you can see they’re quite big, definitely belonging to an average man and from the damage they caused, their owner is quite strong. The same can be said for the kick in the stomach. You would fill the suspect’s appearance, but from your reactions I concluded it couldn’t be true. I apologize for a disturbing question.”

“It’s fine… you were doing your job.” man mumbled as Petra prepared a new set of papers. They didn’t look like the reports or photos like the ones they’ve just seen. Those looked more like something that was made by hand.

 

“Before coming here, we’ve stopped by the hospital to pick the paperwork and surprisingly Eren was awake that time.” Erwin’s words finally draw a comforting smile on Carla’s lips “Doctor assured he was stable enough to be questioned as well, but only through the writing since his throat was still hurting.”

“How was he?!” brunette asked despite knowing the answers would be given sooner or later.

“Still shocked and tired from the event, though I must say you’ve raised him pretty well. He kept writing that he won’t talk to me because he isn’t allowed to talk to strangers.” now blond was the one with the slight smile “It took me a while before he trusted me, but in the end he managed to describe everything he remembered. However there were many things I didn’t quite understand.”

Parents were wide eyed as he continued, showing the doodles the boy made. At some of the parts it was obvious his hands were shaking due to some of the sentences making no sense.

 

“Eren was having a pretty vivid nightmare for which I’m not entirely sure if all parts of it were dream or reality. What he described… was pretty disturbing and graphic… was he in any way exposed to the graphic violence?” Erwin showed the marked words about details of the corpses.

“Never.” Carla said determinedly “At least when being at home he wasn’t, though I can’t say for sure since I don’t know everything that’s going on in his school or outdoor activities.”

“Well besides that he also claimed to be attacked by not one but three different persons. For this part I’m not sure if it was a part of the dream or not, but everything was again very detailed. He even made drawings of all three which are quite accurate to the actual faces. Your son has the skills of a forensic artist!” detective set out the three pencil drawings, made as well as they were printed and not drawn by the nine year old kid.

“Yeah, Eren has a very good photographic memory. Once he merely glanced at one of my coworkers he’d seen for the first time and made exact drawing of him a week later.” Grisha proudly gave praise to his son’s rare talent.

“We could use an artist like him in the future.” Petra joked even though it was the truth, making both parents smile for a brief moment.

“In any case do you recognize any of those three men?” Erwin handed them the drawings, they carefully looking at them and in matter of seconds gasped at the recognition.

 

First man had pointy shape of the head to the point where cheekbones were visible, hair cropped really short and slight moustache. Eyes were fairly narrowed, a bit smaller from the average. Next one was his total opposite, shape round and chubby with a bigger nose. Moustache along with beard were cropped short too, eyes similar size under busy eyebrows. Last drawing was of a man looking close to the first drawing except for longer hair, face shaved clean, nose big and eyebrows really thin.

 

“Paul Fischer, Rhys Murray and Helmut…” Grisha started after taking a second look.

“… Meyer.” blond finished “Drawings were so well detailed that we could compare them with the photos of registered criminals. Tell me how come you recognize them?”

 

“Eight years ago our good friends Peter and Aika Ackerman were involved in a traffic accident that took their lives. Those three... bastards were drunk behind the wheels, causing head-on collision.” brunette explained, furious at the past memories.

“But Eren was just a baby that time…” father was getting confused “…and the three of them were also killed on the spot. Their pictures were never shown to the public. How could he know faces of people that had been dead for eight years?”

“According to Eren, I’m telling this in way he’d told me, the third one, Helmut Meyer firstly kicked him and then tried to strangle him. At the end he woke up, seeing you by the bed while having trouble breathing.” Erwin took the photos away from the parents who could barely look at the pictures of their friends’ murderers “If I got this right only Eren is your biological child? Mikasa is your adoptive daughter? Ackerman’s daughter?”

“That’s right. She was lucky since we were babysitting her at that time. We adopted her soon after the accident due to having strong ties with Ackermans. She was raised as our own and we rarely refer to her as adoptive daughter, she’s all that’s left of our good friends.” man nodded at the question while his head had million ideas of why it have come to this were spinning.

“From what we’ve gathered so far, I can’t really say for certain what we have for conclusion or who do we suspect. One of our theories is that Eren was somehow drugged which caused him a very terrible nightmare confusing him to the point where he didn’t differ dreams from the reality, giving the attacker opportunity to kill him without waking him up. But until we get blood results we can’t say for sure plus many things don’t cover up, not to mention motive is still unclear. All we have right now are countless pieces of many puzzles if I caricature.” Erwin sighed letting Petra put all the papers back “Don’t worry we will find the person who hurt your son. In the meanwhile have eyes everywhere and be very careful. You can stay in the safe house until we make sure your home is safe, also Eren will likely be released from the hospital soon too. I suggest you to be very careful when communicating with him due to the possibility of PTSD or any other reactions.”

“Was it that bad?!” the previous panic in her eyes returned when hearing the mention of the specific disorder.

“Mrs. Yeager, your son could’ve lost his life yesterday and from what the nurses tending to him said he was well aware of it. They reported many signs such as trashing and turning in sleep, sudden awakes and disturbing talking or more like shouting during the times when he actually slept. I managed to question him just because slight-sedative-like-medication was dripping down his IV.” detective wasn’t too happy to tell horrible details to the already worried enough parents “I don’t specialize in this field, but from what I can tell is that burglar and break in is the least of your problems. What worries me is the mark left in the innocent child as young as Eren and if you won’t treat him correctly, consequences will likely to happen, if not now then in later age.”

“I understand the situation well detective Smith, thank you for everything you’ve done.” Grisha had his face in hands as burden would literally put weight on his shoulders.

“I can recommend you some good psychologists in case Eren gets worse, but I’d suggest you try to use the correct methods for not happening it at all.” Petra said to brunette, mumbling a thank you when receiving a note of few names and numbers.

 

For the rest of the afternoon and early evening, they went through some other files and discussed various things such as how much damage will insurance cover or how the rest of the investigation will go.  Eventually everything was settled and the detective had no more reason to stay except for sharing the experience of a similar case, years ago.

Yeager family had again a difficult night to spend since despite some of the answers there were still so many questions left. They tried to distract themselves by telling stories to Mikasa, though the little girl knew not everyone was fine due to the different tones of voice they used.

 

Few more days passed when Eren was finally released from the hospital, all blood tests proven negative and bruisers clearer than ever. Parents visited him couple of times when he was still hospitalized each time either tired or not feeling like communicating at all. At times he would simply stare at the ceiling, mumbling in unclear tone. Only when he was back at the safe house since home was still being investigated boy actually acted more like his own self.

 

Grisha was enraged when he found out that majority of medications Eren was treated with and was also prescribed were far too strong for children. They were probably the main reason for a passive child he’d come to visit in the hospital. Without further ado man cut him off all medications except for the one for throat since they would do more harm than good. Carla would try hard to properly communicate with Eren after poor kid was fairly confused at everything as he kept forgetting everything. Boy would just sit on the bed, talking with simple vocabulary and overly stayed in the state of sleep and being awake. He would only react when he was called for the lunch or needed to use the bathroom. Though at the night he slept quite peacefully Mikasa ensuring he didn’t make any rash movements.

 

It took couple of days before the effect of medications faded, Eren miraculously becoming the energetic boy from before. Firstly he was only confused, but as soon as he realized he was no longer in danger he would get back to himself.

That’s at least how the morning went, brunet phoning to Armin for a little chat and doodling a bit when his family would keep an eye on him. At first it appeared as medications were the enemy, at least until the side effects of not taking them appeared.  

 

It turned out that the most random objects would scare Eren, such as the scissors, sewing kit or his father’s tie.

 

Whenever he was around Mikasa, he would start crying or some reason, apologizing while holding her close to himself.

 

During the lunch he refused to hold a knife so Carla had to cut his steak on pieces for him.

 

And as soon as it became dark, Eren would start having the most terrible panic attacks.

 

Moment the light was out and slowly drifting into sleeping state, brunet saw the nightmare all over again, seeing the gory scenes and soon waking up unable to breathe. The effect of reliving it literally threw him out of the bed, Mikasa crying out for her parents to calm him down.

 

Still refusing to give him strong medications that would only turn him into a living puppet, both Grisha and Carla went looking for alternative methods to help him somehow. They believed Eren was still too young for seeing a psychologist, so they set it as the last resort when looking for help. Luckily as a doctor, man had connections to various people including a pharmacist who had an independent production of nature-based medications. According to him a specific treatment, based on the drinking special tea, taking herbal baths and relaxation should gradually help his condition.

 

It was really hard at first, but his parents were determined enough to give it a try. Tea tasted as the mixture of everything Eren disliked and baths smelled funny, however the steps of relaxation managed to do its magic.

For boy it felt as he was a toddler again since he would take short naps again, each time snuggled to someone, mostly his mother. Beating of a caring hear did more than any lullaby or sleeping pills, brunet waking up from the nightmares less and less. Friendly neon light was placed in his room, as well as the simple device acting as quick call to parent’s bedroom. As he became used to the bitter taste and unknown smell, the first two measures began working alongside it. Tea would gently embrace his overworking mind as the bath did the same for his body. Add the relaxation and the fears slowly faded, being replaced by the new happier memories.

By the time home was proclaimed safe, Yeagers more than glad to move back, Eren was doing a lot better. He would still freak out at random people or objects and refuse to use the knife, but at least nightmares weren’t as violent as before plus he no longer avoided Mikasa. Boy was so back in school, doing well in the art club and successfully covering up the missed classes.

 

 

Erwin on the other hand had not so happy conclusion. They went through hundreds of clues, yet the identity of the criminal was still so far away, not finding an explanation to a single thing. Petra had to physically remove him from his desk whenever he would work overtime rather than bring him the fiftieth demanded coffee. Just for the sake of curiosity he went even over the files concerning the deaths of Ackermans as well as the trio’s criminal records. Of course nothing useful came out except for the fact that the driver was Helmut Meyer, the very same man who supposedly attacked Eren.

 

Sighing at the unwanted feeling uselessness made him finally clear up his desk, calling it a cold case nearly a year later. Criminal was still unknown, but at least the kid went through the PTSD and was back to normal in little over than a month.

It was hard to explain the situation to the parents, though there wasn’t much to explain. Yeagers only thanked for his great effort, claiming he’d done everything he could and were sure the attacker will be arrested someday. Despite those words Erwin was still not finished with the mystery that bugged him ever since meeting the talented artist whose life got caught up in some sort of a mess.

 

Yet another day of work passed, blond locating a new criminal and letting the police do the rest. All exhausted he was ready to take the usual shortcut to his apartment, have a cup of tea instead of coffee and pass out for the next twelve hours. It was quite late for him to pass such dangerous streets, but he didn’t care less since he still had strength to fight if needed. Just few more corners and he would be there, if not noticing specific figure coming towards him.

 

“You should seriously have two fucking phones and even then I wouldn’t believe you’d answer it.” person grunted, picking something in his pocket.

“Was busy with assignment…” was all Erwin replied, not in the mood for a talk “…and I would gladly get some shut eye if I may.”

“I really have to force you to remember, don’t I?” other sighed as he stepped to the light, hand gripping a plane ticket “I called you over twenty times today, sent you dozens of texts and even camped in front of your doors since seven o’clock and you still don’t give a fuck? I’m leaving for a different clinic in the morning, so I came to say a fucking good-bye since you were so touchy the last time I didn’t. Really Eyebrows, really?”

“Levi! I… shit I completely forgot. Dammit… I didn’t mean to make you wait.” man finally got kicked out of his half-sleep state.

“Well good-bye then and see you whenever that old piece of shit gets fired so I can get my job back.” black haired was ready to leave, only blond’s hand holding him back.

“Wait, fuck Levi I’m sorry. Look just step inside for the minute, I have that _hell-of-a-good-herbal-stuff_ tea you like so much.” Erwin was struggling to get the keys from underneath the folders full of reports.

“One hour, I need my fucking shut eye too otherwise I’ll be lost in that shitty backwater city.” Levi mumbled stepping in the little apartment, taking his usual chair.

 

While Erwin prepared the tea, Levi scanned some of the files from the folder that was carelessly dropped by the blond. Going through the pictures and descriptions, black haired made another sigh, the one to give attention.

 

“Brats these days… are making messes at such a freaking young age. Though older aren’t any better, brats at least have an excuse.” his eyes stopping at the some file “How come you have a cold case with you?”

“Well it helps me sleep if I know that I’m at least trying.” Erwin set two cups of steaming tea on the table.

“You’re a fucking moron. It will only make your life harder at this point.” black haired took a sip.

“What can I do? This Yeager kid was nearly strangled by someone he claimed to be a man who’s been dead for years! We didn’t find anything, not even how the assaulter entered his room at two-story house, perfectly broke the window or even how he escaped!” other gripped his own cup being lost in his thoughts again.

“Easy Eyebrows.” Levi raised his voice a bit to calm him down “To tell you the truth, I’m glad to leave for different clinic since that old pig will have to deal with my shitty case. Awfully similar to yours.”

“What do you mean?” Erwin’s eyes went wide, eyebrows making them even bigger.

“I have those four brats with their own category of insane. First brat, who already outgrown me at the age of fucking ten, is sure he’s being chased all the time, acting like a crybaby whenever I freaking ask something. Second one, already being schizophrenic, claiming to be warrior one minute and saying he’s a soldier the other minute. Third brat wants to be alone and quiet all day, but when she wants to, she’d beat the shit out of anyone who would come close. And the last brat, a girl who is convinced that she’s the queen of the fairies or something, being reborn through becoming a monster.” impressively Levi said that in less than a minute, gripping the files “Shitty Glasses keeps commenting that they’re reliving their past lives. Seriously, who believes in this astrological shit?”

“Did you say all of them are ten?” blond got into the state where he would recognize a pattern.

“I honestly don’t give two shits about it.” black haired finished up the rest of the tea “Pleasure talking to you again, but I think I’ll just fucking go. Those cases are really pissing me off.”

 

Detective was going to ask him more, but his old college was already in the shadows of the alley, impossible to find. Erwin took another look over the file he’d checked for far too many times, putting it back into drawer where he kept all cold cases.

 

“Maybe some other time…” blond finally headed for his bed, forgetting anything regarding Eren’s case.

 

 

 

 

 

April’s rain was slowly being blown away by the May’s warm air currents. Just couple of months more and summer vacation would come, Eren and his friends already had everything planned. They arranged several sleepovers, both at Yeager’s and Arlet’s place, full of candy and marathon movie watching. If weather will be okay, they would convince their parents to take them to the theme park in Karanse or maybe even all the way to the ocean. Eren had so many ideas what they could do both outdoors and indoors, including water gun shooting, jumping on the trampoline until the late night and treasure hunting. So much stuff to do in such a short time and the next moment they’ll be already picking new notebooks for the following school year.

 

Why was school nearly ten months long again? It should fifty-fifty to be fair. Not to mention their classes were getting harder, brunet regularly visiting Armin to keep them up. Other than that it was just like any other day, slow and dragging.

 

At that point Eren only thought about the homework he’d need to finish and chores Mikasa would spare him from doing them, ending with an evening where he would actually be able to play video games for once. All that and perhaps an upcoming birthday party classmate named Connie was throwing where everyone was invited. It would be all cool for him to go, but that horseface of a Jean was probably coming too and he didn’t want to get into a fight with him again.

 

Oh well, sooner to get home the better.

 

They were already heading for their street when Eren noticed something that was terribly weird. An elderly couple on the other side of the road stared at him, eyes wide and mouth opened. He’d brushed it off if a teenager on the skateboard passing through wasn’t the same. Or a woman watering the flowers on the garden, her pupils unusually small when pointing them at weird angles.

 

Eren suddenly felt dozens pairs of eyes prying into him, each and every person there except for Armin and Mikasa.

 

“What’s wrong Eren?” Armin asked trying to see what made Eren so tense.

 

Brunet was unable to reply when an elderly man was actually chasing after him, looking scarier than ever along with the whole horde of other random people. All looked so horrifying boy convinced they weren’t people at all.

 

Next moment he looked, they weren’t human anymore, just monsters in need to kill.

 

Why now? He went through the nightmares, they were defeated and he moved on from them. Why are they returning? Boy would see bits of them only now and then, but in the broad daylight? Just what was going on.

 

Home, back to their house where it had always been. To his mother’s arms, who would ensure him everything was a bare dream they would fight together. To his father’s study where he would be given a lollypop full of medicine to make pain go away. Just away from everything!

 

“Eren wait! You’re going to…” he heard voices from behind, mixed with animalistic noises.

 

What was on the end of the sentence was unheard to him, since blackness covered him completely.

 

There were no modern houses and trees, only an old town and dirty river. Strange clothes returned, Armin and Mikasa wearing them as well talking in unknown language as blond screamingly looked up.

 

Wall. Giant stone block around and around, no look above them.

 

And right on top of it was head of a monster, even more terrifying than the one that would haunt him in his sleep.

 

It looked directly at him, loud sound breaking the silence of the people around.

 

Then suddenly all dumbfounded people became the same monster, coming at the helpless boy.

 

Eren could only scream.

**Author's Note:**

> The names of kidnappers and Mikasa's parents are completely made up, not in the official manga. 
> 
> For the random objects that Eren avoided: sewing set - was next to Mikasa's mother's body as well as the bloodied scissors, father's tie - the kidnapper who tried to kill Eren had one around his neck.
> 
> You'll probably figure out who are Levi's four patients. ;)
> 
> This fanfic is actually based on the dream I had and I must tell you it was a fucking titan-people zombie chase most of the time. 
> 
> As usual more comments, kudos and opinions - bigger possibility for my motivation to update sooner :D


End file.
